The present invention relates to protective mask for a structure, and more particularly to protective masks for wall mounted windows.
For the purpose of illustration, it is customary in the manufacturing of industrial vehicles to mount the windows in the cab prior to placing the final coat of paint on the vehicle. Since customarily the vehicle receives spray painting, it is necessary to mask the vehicle windows for protection. A common means of protecting the windows is to tape cardboard to the windows prior to painting, which can be an extremely time-consuming process.